1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to safety ski bindings and has specific reference to an improved toe fitting therefor.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional safety ski bindings consist generally of two devices for releasably retaining the boot on the ski, namely a toe fitting or device engaging the toe end, either the sole or the upper, of the ski boot, and a heel hold-down fitting or device engaging the boot heel.
In case of excessive effort subjecting the skier's leg to torsion stress, the toe fitting moves in a direction substantially across the ski against the resilient force of a pre-adjusted retaining device and releases the boot; in case of excessive vertical effort due to a forward fall of the skier, the heel hold-down fitting moves upwards in a substantially vertical direction, also against the force of pre-adjusted resilient means, and releases the boot.
To prevent substantial frictional contacts from detrimentally interfering with the torsional release by producing undesired efforts adding themselves to the inherent release force of the toe fitting, these known safety ski bindings are provided with antifriction means adapted to support the normalised smooth front portion of the ski boot sole. As a rule, such antifriction means consist of small plates made from a material having a low coefficient of friction such as PTFE, or of bearing members such as rollers or rotary discs. These well-known safety ski bindings are fully satisfactory under normal skiing conditions and provide the desired degree of safety for the skier.
However, when the boot and/or the binding is or are clogged with dirt, the friction developing between the boot and the antifriction device may become excessive and impair the skier's safety. This condition is found notably in so-called summer ski resorts where skiers must walk during relatively long periods on soil not covered with snow and frequently overlaid with mud and gravel, before reaching snow-covered areas where they can put on their skis. An excessive and irregular wear of the bottom surface of the sole may also give rise to the same problem by increasing unduly the coefficient of friction thereof.
When skiing, any defective slip of the ski boot on the ski is further amplified when the skier leans forward. In fact, the skier's weight tends to press the boot with force against the antifriction device so that any mud on, and/or evenness of, the rough-surfaced boot sole tend to penetrate into the ski surface, thus counteracting the lateral release of the ski boot.
It is a primary object of the present invention to solve the problem set forth hereinabove by providing a toe fitting for safety ski bindings wherein the resistance to the boot release action is substantially independent of the boot sole surface condition, from the dual point of view of cleanliness and smoothness.